


Day 13

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Actually....., Almost definatly, Awful Puns, Bad Puns, Chemistry tests, Crack?, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt Peter, I don't know, I just wrote it, I know right, Iron-dad questioning his life choices?, Just enjoy, Protective Tony, Terrifying, Tony Saves The Day, What are this tags?, a smidge, because we use knife puns, defiantly, i dont know what this is, no beta we die like men, really really bad knife puns, this is why we don't create non-binary knife-based supervillains, whump?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 13.Adrenaline.Peter gasped as Stabber's knife got a little too close to his side for comfort. Stabber - They chose their own name, Peter wasn't a fan and had told them this many times but they didn't seem to care - had been causing trouble round Queens for the last month or so. To make matters worse, they seemed to have a skill for disappearing right before they got beaten, and then reappearing a week later with bigger knives.





	Day 13

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOOOOOO!!!  
Have i eaten too much cake? No, but i may have eaten too much icing!!  
Have i got about 3 minutes to post this before i go out?? YUP!!
> 
> Anyway, best get on with posting this so i can go out!!😋😋

13.Adrenaline.

Peter gasped as Stabber's knife got a little too close to his side for comfort. Stabber - They chose their own name, Peter wasn't a fan and had told them this many times but they didn't seem to care - had been causing trouble round Queens for the last month or so. To make matters worse, they seemed to have a skill for disappearing right before they got beaten, and then reappearing a week later with bigger knives.

Peter quickly flipped backwards and out of Stabber's range. They seemed to be doing better this week and it was getting harder to dodge. It didn't help that Peter was basically running on fumes, too much had happened today and all in all, it was the worst possible day for Slasher to strike.

A knife was flung, going straight for his chest. He air-barrel-rolled out of the way.

A knife was swung, arching through the air towards his legs - which was just rude. He backflipped out of range.

It went on and on and on and Peter was sure he would have been finished with this fight 10 minutes ago, if he was running on nothing but adrenaline.

He'd had a Chemistry test that day, which he'd been up late last night - or early this morning depending on the angle you looked at it from - studying for. Then he'd had to run laps in PE and then he missed lunch because he was resitting a test he had missed because he'd been 'ill' when everyone else did it - it was the truth. If 'ill' counted as 'can't walk because a villain beat me black and blue before I could beat them'. He was going to eat when he got home but then his Stabber alarm went off, telling him that Stabber was back, so here he was. Fighting Stabber while running of empty.

Stab. Slash. Throw.

Twist. Jump. Flip.

Their dangerous dance went on and on and Peter could feel exhaustion creeping up on him. He tried to web Stabber, but they kept dodging out of the way. They kept on trying to knock him onto the ground, but Peter kept on jumping out of reach.

"Have you had a _knife_ day?" Stabber asked suddenly.

"Really! You're starting small talk just so you can throw in some knife puns?" Peter said, shock filling his tone. To be fair, if he was a knife-based supervillain, he would have started the knife puns a long time ago. But still.

"Wow. You really are a _sharp_ one, aren't you?" Stabber replied, clearly very proud of themselves for that pun.

"Please _cut_ it out." Peter replied, never one for ignoring a good pun opportunity.

"I guess starting a pun was a bit of a _stab in the dark_. I guess we'll have to go back to normal fighting." Stabber decided with a sigh while they jumped right at Peter with their knife held out.

Peter jumped backwards, dodging the point by a couple of centimetres. It was worryingly close and Peter knew that unless he wanted to get stabbed, he might want to try and stop himself for zoning out.

He flipped backwards again, his feet slipping as he tried to land, the exhaustion turning his legs to jelly and causing him to crumple to the ground.

"Well, it was _knife _knowing you." Stabber said raising one of their seemingly endless knives and aiming it straight at Peter's chest.

Peter swallowed heavily. He couldn't move. Not even adrenaline would get his limbs moving again. This was it. He has always hoped that his life would have more meaning, be a bit longer- he had so many plans for his future - but he supposed this was just going to be how his cards unfolded. He was thankful for all the many people he had managed to save over the years. He was thankful for all the people he ever knew. But he guessed this was time to say goodbye.

He heard Stabber throw the knife.

He heard the knife fly through the air, its final destination, his chest.

He heard a metallic clash and the noise of a knife crashing to the ground.

No. Not a knife. The knife. The knife clattered to the floor, harmless and definitely no longer heading straight for Peter's chest.

Peter slowly dragged his eyes back open, trying to figure out why he wasn't dead. Don't get him wrong, he was glad that he wasn't dead, but he should be. The knife was coming straight for him, it's just how the world works. Knife in your chest = pain and probably death.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he got his answer. Standing above him, like a guardian angel, stood Tony. His armour was gleaming in the light of the setting sun and he looked both terrifying and comforting at the same time. Overall though, he just looked protective.

"That wasn't very nice." Tony said, glancing down at the knife at his feet.

Stabber didn't respond, too busy staring in shock to do anything. Peter had to agree. Stabber thought they were dealing with a teenage spider and now they were having to deal with Iron Man. The iron man. Peter would have been overly shocked if he was in Stabber's position as well.

"You nearly got stabbed by this fool?" Tony asked confused but teasing.

"Ok, to be fair, I was running on fumes." Peter said, tiredly gesturing to himself as he did so.

"Yeah yeah." Tony said shaking his head before muttering "excuses." And walking right into Stabber's face. "You in there?"

Again Stabber didn't respond, so Tony just grabbed them and dragged them to their feet. "I'll be right back." He told Peter before flying in the direction of the nearest police station.

It took him about 3 minutes before he was back, and by that time Peter had managed to gain back a bit more energy.

"Seriously? Them?" Tony asked again, shaking his head even while he burst out laughing.

Peter rolled his eyes even as he smiled. Today could have ended up much worse, so he counted it as a win.

"Help me home." He said as he stumbled to his feet.

Tony looked slightly worried as he grabbed Peter, "never do that again, ok."

Peter nodded in agreement. "I'm not planning to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
Hope you enjoyed!!  
Have a really *Knife* day/night!!  
Yes, i am very sorry.


End file.
